


И. о. темного властелина

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через фартук</p>
            </blockquote>





	И. о. темного властелина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 под вдохновением от [энд-карточки](http://static.zerochan.net/Kuroko.no.Basuke.-.End.Cards.full.1834014.jpg) и [кадра из энд-стори](http://orig12.deviantart.net/3fb7/f/2015/039/4/e/knb_3rd_season_ed_5_by_ng9-d8h5uiq.jpg) третьего сезона аниме

На самом деле темным властелином был бы вовсе не Акаши, как считали многие, и даже не Имаеши, а Тецу. После стритбола он мало того что вытребовал с уставшего Кагами ужин, так еще и ухитрился выбить приглашение для Дайки. Тецу почему-то думал, что им непременно нужно подружиться. Сам Дайки считал, что у них с Кагами нет ничего общего, кроме размера ноги, любви к баскетболу, нелюбви к учебе… Ну ладно, кое-что общее все-таки было. Да и спорить с Тецу себе дороже. К тому же, отказаться от еды на халяву мог только дурак. Поэтому сейчас Дайки с Тецу вольготно расположились на диване, пока Кагами, что-то возмущенно бурча о якобы друзьях, — впрочем, не очень громко, наверное, тоже боялся разозлить Тецу, — повязывал фартук.

— Милый фартучек, — ухмыльнулся Дайки.

— Я просто не хочу запачкаться, придурок!

— Ты такая домохозяюшка.

— Аомине-кун, не раздражай Кагами-куна. Подожди хотя бы, пока он отложит нож в сторону, — Тецу включил спортивный канал и потерял интерес к их перепалке.

Тецу, конечно, говорил дельные вещи, но кого и когда это останавливало? Да и дразнить Кагами было веселее, чем смотреть новости. Дайки пересел за кухонную стойку и принялся сверлить взглядом затылок Кагами. Судя по тяжелому дыханию и покрасневшим ушам, тот прекрасно чувствовал его взгляд и бесился. Но молчал. Интересно, на сколько минут его хватит?

— А тебе идет синий цвет, — заметил Дайки и дернул за перекрещивающиеся, плотно обтягивающие спину лямки фартука.

И не рассчитал силу. Не ожидавший подвоха Кагами неловко шагнул назад, оступился и точно шлепнулся бы на пол, если бы Дайки не подхватил его.

— Да в чем твоя проблема? — прорычал Кагами, выпутываясь из его рук.

— Я голодный, долго тебе еще?

— Недолго. Но если ты поможешь, будет еще быстрее.

— Не хочу, — сказал Дайки, а на возмущенный взгляд Кагами добавил: — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты для меня готовишь.

— Я готовлю не только для тебя.

— Это детали.

— Заткнись, или я тебя выгоню!

— Кагами-кун, ты слишком легко ведешься на провокации, — подал голос Тецу. — Учись держать себя в руках.

— Так вот для чего ты его приволок, Куроко? Чтобы я учился?

— Ага, — заржал Дайки, звонко шлепнул Кагами по заднице и предусмотрительно ретировался обратно к Тецу. — Начинай прямо сейчас.

Перебирая вечером свою коллекцию журналов, Дайки наткнулся на Май-чан в милом фартучке с кружевными рюшами. Надо же, он совсем не помнил этот фотосет. Да и кухонный антураж его никогда не привлекал. Но сейчас… Взять, к примеру, Кагами. Дайки представил его в наряде Май-чан и фыркнул — смотрелся тот глупо и совсем не сексуально. И все-таки было что-то в этих фартуках. Вот если стащить с Кагами всю одежду и оставить только тот синий фартук, это было бы горячо, определенно. Дайки погладил пах и отложил журнал в сторону. Пожалуй, сегодня он обойдется собственными фантазиями.

***  
Неважно, кто именно стал бы в конце концов темным властелином, его правой рукой точно была бы Сацуки. Никому другому просто не удалось бы притащить Дайки рано утром в субботу на какое-то благотворительное мероприятие. Пусть даже связанное с баскетболом. Как именно оно было связано, Дайки не знал — проспал все объяснения. Поэтому выскочивший им навстречу Кагами с противнем печенья в руках стал для него сюрпризом.

— Ты не говорила, что будут другие школы, — упрекнул он Сацуки.

— Как это не говорила? Да я полчаса тебе твердила, чтобы ты не смел утаскивать Кагамина играть в стритбол, пока не сделаете все, что запланировано!

— А где синий? — спросил Дайки, пристально разглядывая красный фартук с нарисованной тигриной мордочкой.

— И тебе привет. Синий в стирке, — хмуро сказал Кагами и выжидающе уставился на него.

— Что?

— Комментариев не будет?

— Очень милый фартук, Кагамин, тебе идет, — улыбнулась Сацуки. — Правда, Дай-чан?

Дайки машинально кивнул, с ужасом осознав, что на самом деле с ней согласен. Фартук плотно обтягивал фигуру Кагами, выгодно подчеркивая мышцы пресса. Кажется, ему шел любой фартук, даже этот детский, с тигренком. И тот девчачий с рюшами, что был у Май-чан, тоже наверняка неплохо смотрелся бы. Вот черт.

— Это мне Тацуя подарил, — запустив руку в волосы, неловко пробормотал Кагами.

— Я подумал, Тайге подойдет тигр, — мягко улыбнулся вышедший следом за Кагами Химуро. Сам он был в голубом фартуке с драконом. — У нас парные.

— Синий мне больше нравится, — выпалил Дайки. Химуро его раздражал, и вот ему фартук совершенно точно не шел. Никакой. — Не такой дурацкий.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Дай-чан, — Сацуки больно пнула его в бок.

Возмутиться Дайки не успел, его схватил за руку материализовавшийся из ниоткуда Тецу и поволок по полутемному коридору.

— Опаздываешь, Аомине-кун, нам еще кучу листовок делать.

— Но Сацуки… 

— Она поможет на кухне, а ты нужен нам.

Дайки оглянулся на удалявшихся в противоположную сторону Кагами, Химуро и Сацуки. Он тоже мог бы помочь на кухне, но если раскрыть сейчас, что умеет готовить, его постоянно станут привлекать к готовке, как Сакурая. А подписываться на такое Дайки не собирался. Даже ради Кагами. Хотя мысль, что тот будет расхаживать в этом своем секси-фартучке и все будут на него пялиться, иррационально злила.

— И не вздумай смыться, пока мы не закончим, — предупредил Тецу.

Дайки вздохнул и послушно взял в руки маркер. Чем раньше они все сделают, тем быстрей можно будет побросать мяч.

***  
Поиграть в стритбол удалось только на следующий день — листовки раздавали до позднего вечера, — да и то под периодические вопли «Дай-чан, Кагамин, отдайте мяч детям!», но все равно было весело. Особенно когда родители увели мелкотню по домам и наконец-то можно было не сдерживаться. И даже то, что Кагами его уделал, не бесило. Должно же тому хоть раз в жизни повезти. Правда, теперь у Дайки не было повода напроситься на ужин. Но Кагами позвал его сам. Дайки даже не дал ему ни с кем попрощаться — с Тецу сталось бы притащить к Кагами всю голодную толпу, — и они по-тихому смылись.

— Я думал, он в стирке, — заметил Дайки, пока Кагами повязывал синий фартук.

— Вчера был, сегодня нет, — пожал плечами тот и почему-то покраснел. — Ты же сам говорил, что он тебе больше нравится!

— Говорил, — не стал отпираться Дайки. — Красный тоже ничего, хоть и дурацкий.

— И вовсе не дурацкий, всем понравился, между прочим!

Дайки нахмурился. Никто, кроме него, не должен глазеть на Кагами в фартуке!

— Все равно больше не носи его.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому.

— Придумаешь нормальную причину, тогда и выступай, — буркнул Кагами, отвернувшись, и подпрыгнул, едва Дайки протянул к нему руки. — Эй! Не дергай!

— Да она просто перекрутилась, — сказал Дайки, расправил лямку на спине и для верности пригладил сверху. Кагами ощутимо напрягся, но не вырывался больше.

— Будешь гедза? — тихо спросил он. — Я вчера налепил штук сто, только поджарить осталось.

— Ага.

Дайки было плевать, что приготовит Кагами. Гораздо больше его сейчас волновало, что делать с гребаным фартуком. Не украсть же в самом деле.

— Достань кетчуп или соус, что хочешь, — бросил Кагами, не отрываясь от сковороды.

Дайки порылся в холодильнике, вывалил на стойку все, что нашлось, — зачем ограничиваться чем-то одним? — и снова принялся сверлить взглядом спину Кагами. Вот если бы тот был в одном фартуке, это точно никто бы, кроме Дайки, не увидел. Но Кагами был в домашних штанах и футболке.

Объяснить, зачем в следующее мгновение открыл бутылку с кетчупом и выплеснул его на задницу Кагами, Дайки затруднялся даже самому себе, не то что орущему и трясущему его за грудки Кагами. Это был… рефлекс? Нет, скорее всего, просто дурость. Которая все же сработала. Потому что, прооравшись, Кагами стащил с себя грязные вещи, отнес их в ванную и надел фартук прямо поверх трусов, «на случай, если ты, придурок, еще раз выкинешь нечто подобное». Дайки почти и не пялился, стыдно было за свою выходку, Кагами злился, поэтому ели они в полной тишине.

— Ну и что это было? — спросил Кагами, отодвинув от себя пустую тарелку. После еды он явно подобрел, во всяком случае, больше не выглядел потенциальным убийцей.

— А я надеялся, что ты уже забыл, — пробормотал Дайки.

— Ага, ведь меня каждый день кетчупом поливают, подумаешь, — фыркнул Кагами. — Если не ответишь нормально, выставлю за дверь и больше никогда не позову.

Такая перспектива Дайки точно не устраивала.

— Ну, понимаешь, все дело в фартуке, — начал он. Кагами распахнул глаза и издал полузадушенный звук. Кажется, он снова был на грани того, чтобы набить ему морду. — Нет, ты сначала дослушай! — выпалил Дайки и пустился в объяснения.

Наверное, не стоило упоминать Май-чан, да и фраза про плохой вкус Химуро была лишней, но времени подбирать слова не было. Наконец он замолчал. Кагами тоже молчал. Когда Дайки уже готов был попросить его сказать хоть что-нибудь, тот моргнул и недоуменно спросил:

— Ты в меня втюрился, что ли?

— Нет! Я не… Да с чего ты вообще взял?! — возмутился Дайки.

— Ты же сам признался, что хочешь меня раздеть и напялить какие-то девчачьи шмотки!

— Фартук — это не девчачьи шмотки, так и знал, что ты ничего не поймешь, Бакагами!

— А еще ты приревновал меня к Тацуе!

— Что за бред?! Да мне твой Тацуя даром не… — Дайки скрипнул зубами и понял — действительно приревновал. Как распоследний ревнивый идиот. Вот это он попал.

— И нашел к кому, он же мой бро! — продолжал сотрясать воздух Кагами. — Придурок!

Все еще возмущаясь, Кагами сгрузил грязную посуду в раковину, повернулся к Дайки спиной — совершенно голой спиной, если не считать двух тонких синих полосок ткани, — и начал мыть. Дайки устроился на стуле поудобнее. Обычно он помогал с посудой, но не сейчас, когда у него открывался отличный вид на обтянутую боксерами упругую задницу; Дайки готов был поспорить на что угодно — засранец Кагами осознает, какой эффект этот вид оказывает на него. Кажется, общение с темным властелином не прошло для кого-то даром.

— А то, что я тебя приревновал, тебя не волнует? — наконец поинтересовался Дайки.

— Ну, — обернулся Кагами, ухитряясь выглядеть одновременно очень смущенным и очень довольным собой, — думаю, я переживу.


End file.
